


Listening

by Orchida



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A long one-shot in two chapters, Abusive Relationships, Abusive boyfriend, Daredevil (TV) - Freeform, Daredevil - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Foggy Nelson - Freeform, I need Matt Murdock in my life, Karen Page - Freeform, Kissing, Marvel - Freeform, Matt Murdock - Freeform, Violence, Your fiance, but - Freeform, some - Freeform, well who doesn’t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchida/pseuds/Orchida
Summary: Matt could hear you screaming , begging , sobbing , every night , but he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.





	Listening

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY GUYS A BIT OF A TRIGGER WARNING : This One-Shot deals with domestic violence and abuse.  
> That being said , enjoy our little lawyer <3

Screaming , panting , sobbing , crashing , were all what Matt have been hearing for the passed 2 weeks. But the worst of it , was that he couldn’t do anything about it.

You’ve been Matt’s neighbor for 3 months, just after getting engaged with your boyfriend. The thing is that your fiancé was no ordinary fiancé. 

He was extremely violent , jealous , always on the nerves , he had a bad temper and you couldn’t do anything against him

 You were always telling yourself that he wasn’t like that before , but if he changed , then it means that he could change again , that you could change him. Every night you tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t listen.

He’d come home stinking drunk , would complain about the house being a mess , even though you spent the day cleaning , and he’d make assumption about you cheating on him and then he’d beat you.

For absolutely no reason.

Little by little , you started to think that it was your fault that he was that way. Your fault that he thought those things , so you started to restrain yourself from going out with friends, or colleagues... friends ? He forbid you from having friends. He forbid you from doing anything. So you just stayed home.

God bless you you could work from home, so 5 days out of 6 you stayed  in your sofa or in your bed. Who knows what he could have done to your coworkers. He didn’t wanted you to interact with them , even asking them small things.

He did those things because he didn’t like the fact that you were almost the only woman at your job.

And he absolutely hated all your friends. That’s why you had no friends, he succeeded in taking you away from them.

He’ll change, you said to yourself. He’ll realize at some point that you love him and he’ll change you assured yourself.

But he didn’t. And three months have passed , with you stuck at your place.

The little ray of sunshine of your day was your neighbor, Matthew Murdock, the blind lawyer, who lived in the flat two floors below yours.

He was always really nice to you , always asking how your week end was , or how you were doing. On the contrary of all the other neighbors , he couldn’t “see” what your fiancé was doing to you.  He couldn’t see all the bruises you tried to hide with make up.

He was the thing that made your day a bit better , and you were his little ray of sunshine.

 

You would always ask him if he wanted help with anything , chat a bit with him when he came home in the hall , and every Thursday , you would bring him a plate full of cookies just for him , knowing that he lived alone.

Even though Matt couldn’t see , he could sense that some parts of your body and face were warmer than others , he could smell the blood you once had even if you showered , he could ear you sometimes limping.

He hated this situation because he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t just take you away from your fiance. He guessed that if you stayed , it was because you loved him, and you wanted to make him happy, even though that bastard didn’t deserve any of this. He didn’t deserve you. You were too kind , too innocent , too sweet for him.

 

One Friday , Matt remembered that you didn’t knock to the door the day before with the cookies. Automatically , he started worrying and enclenched his senses to ear you. He thought that he would again ear screams and begs... But nothing..

 

Pacing in his living room , he started to imagine all sorts of things , horrible things that could have happened. The moment he started to calm down , telling himself that you were probably fine , a loud crash kind of woke him up ,and he didn’t need his heightened senses to ear it. And that crash was coming from upstairs.

 

Leaving his cane inside , he rushed out of his flat and started climbing the stairs two by two , going as fast as he could. While walking up the stairs , he eared an other crash , not as loud as the first one but when he focused he could ear you crying and begging.

 

Without bothering about knocking , Matt broke through the door of your flat.

Your fiance , while having a vase in the hand and ready to throw it at you , looked at Matt in confusion. “What the fuck...?”

 “Louis , get away from her. Now.” 

You knew that voice , you knew it very well. But , what was he doing here ? Maybe Louis was getting too loud. What if it wakes up all the building ? People will come barging in , wondering what was happening and asking questions, and your little lies about the injuries on your face wont be enough to convince every one.

You started to panick , even more then before. But the important question was what was Matt doing here ?

 “Mathew..?” , you had a small and weak voice. “Hey , it’s alright.. I’m taking you out of here.” , he gently answered , his voice calming you down a bit instantly.

 “Oh, so you two know each other ?! I knew it , I knew you were cheating on me, you’re just a slut for attention , always needing someone petting your hair and fucking you ! I knew you never loved me. You only came for my money little bitch!” , Louis got angry , even more than he already was and threw the vase at you.

You closed your eyes and curled up , expecting pain , something crashing on your shoulder.. But nothing came. Instead, there was just Matt, the vase in the hand, and standing in front of you protectively.

How did he do that ? And , where is his cane ? You couldn’t understand what was happening.

 “I said , get away from her..”, you could see Matt, but that was no Matt. His voice was filled with rage, even if he seemed absolutely calm on the outside.

“You’re just a blind guy! What’ll you do huh..?” Louis was smiling and getting more and more close to Matt.

 “You have no idea.” And with that , things happened all too fast. In a second, Matt was straddling Louis that was on the ground and was punching him in the face senseless. This isn’t Matt. You couldn't recognize your little Matty.

 Thing is, he was beating him to death, and you couldn’t let him do that, even though Louis deserved it a bit. “Matt! Mathew stop! Please, stop..” you were crying, trying to get up to pull the lawyer of of your fiance, but fell back down.  

 And he must have heard it because in a second, matt was by your side, pulling you up. 

 You put your hands on his shoulders and his hands, his bloody hands were on your each side of your face. “Hey (Y/N), are you ok?”   

You nodded, but realized he was blind and opened your mouth to speak. Well, was he really blind? Or was he pretending? You were completely lost and confused, and when you tried to take a step back, a sharp pain shot through your leg, preventing you from walking and making you fall.

 Matt catched you easily before you could hit the ground, and carried you bridal style. 

His arms were so comfortable you couldn’t fight sleep or try to ‘escape’ from his strono hold. You looked at him with sleepy eyes due to the exhaustion, the previous fear and the pain, with your hand on his torso. “We are so going to talk... tomorrow Murdock... You are so not...” and that was the moment Morpheus too you in her sweet and relieving embrace. 

Even if he was a bit worried, Matt was glad he had done this, because it had to be done, you had to be safe and sound. And you were safe now, so that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the end of the first part of this one shot guys ! Hope you enjoyed, and don’t forget to leave kudos and Bookmarks to be noticed when i post the second part ! Bye <3


End file.
